


Three Way

by hey_connor



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Erotica, M/M, Multi, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 09:28:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16889973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hey_connor/pseuds/hey_connor
Summary: Just for funAll smut, very little plot





	Three Way

“You’re sure you gave him the right address?” Simon asks for the third time. He’s pacing around the room.

“Relax, he’ll be here soon.” You’re laying on the bed reading the newspaper. There’s been some recent developments in legislation and you need to keep an eye on media reaction.

“Do you ever stop?” You hear Simon pause in front of you. “How are you reading that right now?”

You look up over the top of the paper, amused. Simon has his hands on his hips.

“I just like to keep up on the headlines.” You turn the page. “And calm down, he’s only five minutes late.”

“He’s usually no minutes late.” Insists Simon. He goes back to pacing. You smile to yourself. He’s been waiting for this for a while.

–— Connor -—-

You’re hesitating outside the door of the hotel room. For five minutes. This is not a situation you have any protocols for.

You’re running over the events leading up to this, carefully evaluating what you know: Markus and Simon have been ‘a thing’ since Jericho. Their relationship forged in fire as they fought together for the revolution. They have a bond you’ll probably never understand, and they seem to be almost telepathic with each other.

You, on the other hand, are the newcomer to Markus’ affections. He’s been teaching you a lot about what it means to be human.

Last Friday, lying in bed, wrapped in his arms, he made you the proposal: “You know, Simon and I have been talking. Maybe the three of us could do something like this together.”

You look up at him, surprised.

“Only if you want to.” He adds.

Obviously you want to. You raise your hand to knock on the door.

—– Simon ——

You never expected monogamy, but maybe you were just a little bit jealous of Connor when Markus started spending time with him.

Then you realized, you’re jealous of Markus because he’s all over Connor and that boy is gorgeous.

—– Markus -—-

There’s a knock at the door. Simon gasps and spins around to face it.

“I’ll get it.” You say.

You toss down the paper and saunter, slowly, to the door. Unlock it. Open it.

It’s Connor (obvs). He smiles slightly at you.

“Get in here.” You pull him inside and lock the door again. He straightens his tie and jacket. Fucking adorable.

“Hello,” he’s saying. “My name is Connor.”

Simon is trying to contain his excitement and failing.

“I am so. Happy. To meet you.” He ignores Connor’s outstretched hand and pulls him into a hug. Connor looks mildly confused.

You turn to the two of them, putting your hands on Connors shoulders. “I’m glad everyone has met.”

Simon has pulled away and is holding Connor’s hands, just staring at him. He meets your eye and mouths, “Thank you.”

You stifle a laugh. Nod in return.

“Let’s sit down.” Says Simon. “We should get to know each other.”

He puts his arm around Connor’s waist and leads him away.

——— Connor ———

“Thank you for inviting me.” You say. That seems like the right thing. Beyond that, you’re very unsure what to do.

Simon seems to like you. Really like you. You walk with him to the bed. He sits down and pulls you down next to him. He doesn’t let go of your hand.

You’ve never been very good at small talk. Is this the right occasion for it?

“I’m not very good at casual conversations.” You say. “Would you like me to try anyway?”

Simon reaches up and runs his fingers along your jaw. He seems distracted.

“I think I can think of a better use for your mouth.”

-—- Markus ——

You stroll over to the bed, taking a long moment to appreciate the two of them. Simon doesn’t want to take his eyes off Connor. He’s infatuated. Connor is unphased, but clearly has no idea what to do.

“You two seems to be getting along.” You say, leaning against the drawers in front of the bed. “What should we do first? Connor, what do you think?”

Simon answers for him.

——- Simon -——

Connor is even more gorgeous up close. He’s also an idiot. It’s hot, how clueless he is. Poor thing, he doesn’t have any idea what he’s gotten into.

Markus is watching the two of you. You know what you want to do first.

“Let’s do this.”

You grab Connor, kiss him on the mouth. He doesn’t pull away. You push your tongue between his parted lips. Reach up and put your hand on the back of his neck. You move your other hand onto his knee.

——- Connor ——-

You’re feeling that strange tightness in your stomach. That tingling sensation moving into your hips and your crotch. You’re aware of Markus watching you, but you’re focused on Simon.

You kiss him back, running your hand through his hair. You let your fingers stray, brushing across his cheek, down his throat.

His hand is moving up the inside of your thigh. You want him to touch you. You want to touch him. You slide your hand down his chest and let it rest on his waist.

He cups his hand around your shaft, stroking and squeezing. You gasp, and he pulls away from the kiss, instead moving his lips to your neck. He doesn’t let you move as he slowly massages your growing bulge. Your hands are starting to shake.

-—- Markus -—-

Watching them, you feel yourself already swelling. It’s your ultimate fantasy to have them both together. You let your hand stray to the front of your pants. You’ll give them another moment before you join.

Connor’s doing so well, following Simon’s lead. You watch him gasp and almost freeze as Simon’s hand finds its way between his legs. You can see him getting hard, his hand trembling on Simon’s hip. He lets his hand slip down, reciprocating.

You’ve discussed your plan of action with Simon many times, and now it’s time for you to join the fun. You pull off your shirt.

You move forward, until you’re standing in front of them. Connor looks up at you with his uncertain brown eyes. Simon slides around behind him in a fluid motion. He catches your eye for a moment, still pushing heavy kisses against Connor’s neck.

You lean down and hold Connor’s face for a moment. You kiss him gently.

“Relax, babe, we’ll take good care of you.”

You drop to your knees in front of him. Simon’s hands move up Connor’s lithe body, unbuckling his belt, slowly undoing the buttons on his shirt.

You slowly push his knees apart, watching his expression. Connor doesn’t show a lot of emotion, but he’s biting his lip, watching you.

You unzip his fly, freeing his erect dick. Slowly, deliberately, you lean in and run your tongue up the length of it. You see his hands clench around the blankets.

You take him fully in your mouth, working up and down. He’s trying not to moan. You move your hands up his thighs as you suck. You grab the waistband of his pants and pull them down far enough that you can gently stroke his balls. He reaches out and grips your shoulder, moaning.

Simon is pulling Connor’s shirt and jacket off. He pushes Connor onto his back and kisses him hard.

You work his pants all the way off. Simon is holding his wrists, pinning him to the bed. You lick your fingers, and wrap your lips around Connor’s shaft again. You press one finger into him.

He cries out. You feel him writhing in pleasure.

—– Simon -—-

Markus meets your eyes, his mouth full of Connor’s dick. You pull away from Connor’s trembling lips as Markus slowly releases his shaft and climbs onto the bed.

He flips Connor over, but now they’re both focused on you.

“It’s not really fair that you’ve still got all your clothes, Simon.”

You lean back on the pillows propped against the headboard as Markus leans in and kisses you hard. He slides his hands onto your waist, under your shirt, then pulls it off.

Connor is sliding your pants off. He tosses them aside and puts both hands on your knees, coaxing them open. Markus grabs your chin and kisses you again as Connor takes you in his mouth. It’s ecstasy. Markus is kissing your neck, sliding his hand down your chest and around your waist.

Markus pulls away. Connor looks up, slowly sliding your dick out of his mouth. He starts to move up your body, licking and kissing your stomach, your chest, your collarbone, finally your neck.

He pulls away slightly, and puts two fingers in his mouth. He pulls them out so slowly, making eye contact the whole time. He kisses you as he reaches down and presses them into you. You shudder. He probes deeper.

Markus has fully disrobed and is watching you, his erection throbbing. It’s always an exciting view for you. Connor removes his fingers and turns to watch.

Markus climbs back onto the bed. He positions himself behind Connor, grabs his hips roughly. Connor braces himself against the bed, as Markus works his shaft with a handful of lube. You lay back fully, enjoying the feeling of his body between your legs.

Connor whimpers slightly as Markus enters him. He closes his eyes as if trying to acclimatize. Then Connor’s shaft is pressing against you. You try to relax, let your knees fall open, and feel him slide into you.

Markus is holding him roughly, controlling his every move. Connor yelps as Markus thrusts into him, hard, pushing him into you.

You run your hands over Connor’s body, but you’re staring into Markus’s eyes. Connor falls onto you, panting and moaning, as Markus continues to thrust. You reach out and grip Markus’ wrists, enjoying every sensation.

-—- Connor -—-

You’re overwhelmed, but this is what you’re here for. You can finally check ‘have a threesome’ off the list.

You’re also about to cum so hard.

—– Markus -—-

You’re watching Simon, biting your lip to keep from breaking out into an idiotic grin. You can read each other so easily, and you can tell he’s close to orgasm. You breath, and try to last.

He bites his lip, and you raise an eyebrow. He nods.

You tighten your grip on Connor, and swirl your hips as you thrust into him. You almost pull out, then plunge as deeply as you can. Simon closes his eyes, gasping and panting.

Connor’s shaking, you thrust into him again and feel him suddenly tighten around you as he moans.

“Cum for me, babe.” You feel your own orgasm building. Any second now you won’t be able to hold it back.

“Oh god,” gasps Connor. “Oh my god, you’re making me…” he moans loudly, and with a final thrust you release into him.

-—- Simon -—-

You lie next to Connor, cuddled against his pale body. Your fingers intertwine with Markus’ across Connor’s chest. Markus smiles at you. You’re satisfied and spent. You smile back.

-—- Connor -—-

You can breath again. You’re never quite sure how to feel, and now is no exception. But Simon and Markus are snuggled up beside you. You focusing on relaxing and enjoying the moment. Markus nuzzles against your cheek and lays his head on your shoulder. You close your eyes and just breath.

-—- Markus -—-

You know you don’t need sleep, but you really feel like taking a nap.


End file.
